


Can't Sleep Love

by reallyraduniverse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse
Summary: Yuri doesn't always sleep well, and Otabek worries.





	Can't Sleep Love

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy stuff as apposed to angst. it's just a drabble (for now) until i decide to add more.

Yuri thought he was fine, going a few days without sleep. He'd done it before, and he'd survived just fine. Unfortunately, someone didn't agree. 

Otabek studied Yuri's face, taking in the sight of the dark circles and pale skin. "Alright, fess up. When was the last time you really slept? You look terrible, you know." He raised an eyebrow. "I suggest you take a nap or two in the near future."

"Today is. . . Sunday. So, I slept for. . . about an hour on Tuesday." He mumbled and idly pushed around his dinner around the plate. His eyes kept fluttering in and out of being open. He was sitting there, but he wasn't mentally there. 

"Yura. . ." Otabek sighed, thinking briefly of lecturing him, but deciding against it. "Are you done with that?" He finally asked, gesturing to Yuri's plate. "I'll do the dishes tonight. You go rest, okay?"

"No, it's my night for dishes. I can do them. I'm not that helpless." He murmured and rubbed at his eyes, standing up. He gathered the plates and dishes and wandered into the kitchen.

"No, you're not doing them." He quickly followed, taking the dishes. "I'll do it, now go lay down before you pass out." He set the dishes in the sink, placing a hand on Yuri's shoulder. "Seriously, go. You're going to pass out and hit your head."

He let out a soft groan, letting the dishes be taken from him and he leaned forward, pressing his head into the others chest. "I'm not that tired, Beka.  I'm wide awake."

"You're literally half asleep right here, Yura. You really need sleep, you can't go. . . five days without proper sleep. It's not good for you." He said softly. "So go lay down."

The blond sighed and stood up, nodding. Turning around, he wandered out of the kitchen and waddled to the bedroom, plopping down onto the bed. But he just couldn't fall asleep. 

Otabek finished up the dishes as fast as he could, making sure not to break anything as he did. Once he was done, he dried them and put them away. "Yura, are you still up?" He asked, wandering to the bedroom. "Is there maybe a reason you can't sleep?"

"Paranoid." Yuri whispered, "I'm paranoid, Beka. Worried that something will happen without me there, or I just won't be awake to take care of the kittens. Or something else major like that. What if I wake up one day and you're just gone?"

"The kittens are and will be just fine. They're almost big enough to be on their own, anyways. And I'm not leaving anytime soon." He said reassuringly. "You're stuck with me."

"Yeah, but what if you have to leave for Almaty in the middle of the night? What if you leave and never come back? I don't want that, Beka." He mumbled and clung on to his pillow, though his eyes drooped and his body was relaxing slowly. 

"I would never willingly leave you if I knew I wasn't coming back, Yura. Sure, if I had to go to Almaty, I would, but I would come back. Or maybe you could come with me, if that ever happens."

Yuri nodded quickly, his body accepting the rest it was begging for. His hand reached out for Otabek, silently asking him to come and lay down with him.

He did, wrapping his arms around Yuri's waist and pulling him closer. "Try and sleep, okay? We can talk more about this tomorrow."

"Ugh. . . 'kay." Yuri nodded once more and snuggled up closer to him, falling asleep quickly. 

**Author's Note:**

> the end! just a little drabble.  
> yes the title is a pentatonix song bc i'm actually trash


End file.
